Silent as the Tomb
by Satsobek
Summary: Histoire en parallèle et inspirée par l'épisode The Tomb de la saison 5. Il y a clairement un malaise entre Sam et Jack, à vous de voir à quoi cela aurait pu être dû. Bonne lecture :)
1. Chapter 1

**Écrit b****asé sur une réplique faite par Daniel lors de l'épisode 8 de la saison 5, ****dans sa version française**** du moins. ****J'ai emprunté les répliques véritables de l'épisode ****ainsi que certaines de ses scènes****, ****vu que mon histoire se passe en parallèle. L****e reste est imaginé ****par mes soins ****bien entendu.  
>Je vous conseille de le revoir si vous le pouvez pour bien l'avoir en tête, mais pour ceux qui ne le pourront pas j'ai tenté de détailler au mieux les <strong>**moments**** m'intéressant dans l'épisode, ****ainsi que les moments phares pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus****.**

Relativement grand, les cheveux bruns et les yeux sombres, Jack O'neill ruminait dans sa barbe inexistante. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer la perspective d'une mission offworld en « bonne entente et totale coopération » avec une équipe SG russe imposée politiquement.

Tout cela car lors de leur dernière expédition sur P2X-338, Carter avait déniché l'emballage d'un paquet de cigarettes russes sur une planète où personne n'était sensé être allé. Bien sûr, cela avait fait bouger du monde en Haut-lieu.

Jack détestait l'idée que des inconnus puissent mettre en péril sa propre équipe sur un monde inhospitalier. Eh bien quoi, l'autre commando russe avait bien disparu sur cette planète après tout, cela devait bien indiquer leur niveau songea-t-il avec un brin de mauvaise foi.

Et ce qui l'offusquait le plus en fait, c'était le manque de soutien qu'il avait reçu de la part des autres membres de SG1 lorsqu'il s'était rebiffé contre cette décision. Comme il le faisait remarquer à Carter en marchant à ses côtés vers l'antre de leur archéologue attitré, lequel entendait déjà des bribes de leur conversation.

« … mais nous avons des accords, mon Colonel.

- Ouais, c'est ça, vous croyez qu'ils vont pas chercher à nous trahir ?

- On ne l'a pas fait nous ? » La question était à moitié rhétorique, et Jack le savait, comme il savait que les américains n'étaient pas blancs comme neige dans les rapports avec la Russie. Pourtant sa mauvaise foi le poussa une fois de plus à ne pas laisser couler.

- Non !

- Si le vaisseau de Thor ne s'était pas crashé dans l'océan, on ne les aurait probablement jamais informés pour la porte des Étoiles.

- Non attendez, de quel côté vous êtes ?

- Non, ce que je dis, c'est que nous devrions au moins essayer de travailler ensemble.

- Carter, quand vous franchirez la porte, sachez que les membres de l'autre équipe vont vous surveiller.

- En ce qui concerne les russes, ils regarderont vos seins.

- Quoi ? » s'étouffa Jack en entendant la remarque formulée d'une voix pensive par Daniel.

- Mais je suppose qu'ils ne doivent pas être les seuls » ajouta ce dernier en jetant au colonel un regard significatif.

- Et si vous essayiez plutôt d'ouvrir la pyramide vous » Jack força son expression à demeurer neutre malgré la folle impression qu'une brique traversait son estomac en chute libre, emportant tous ses organes au passage. Voire deux briques.

Il dû réussir car Daniel n'insista pas, embrayant sur un autre sujet, comme quoi ce n'était pas une pyramide mais une ziggourat, et blabla cailloux, inscriptions anciennes etc. Rien de tel pour détourner l'attention de Daniel que de le faire parler d'archéologie. Quant à Carter, il ne savait pas ce qu'elle pensait, ou même si elle avait écouté la remarque de leur ami, n'osant pas se tourner vers elle de crainte qu'elle ne le décrypte.

Écoutant les paroles de ses deux amis d'une oreille, Jack bénit la sonnerie de téléphone interrompant cette discussion. Enfin, il retira sa bénédiction en entendant Daniel prononcer « les russes sont arrivés ». Ce qui voulait dire briefing, avec eux, puis départ prévu dans la matinée.

* * *

><p>Assis sur un banc des vestiaires, Jack avait enfilé sa pâle tenue de camouflage en milieu désertique, et traînait en laçant ses bottes. Il était très en avance pour une fois, mais au moins ici ne croisait-il ni russe, ni scientifique blonde, ni binoclard allergique. En parlant de ce dernier… Merde, ce fichu petit vicieux d'archéologue avait tiré en plein dans le mille. Il s'était pourtant cru discret lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur Carter. Pas suffisamment de toute évidence. Et puis, il ne la reluquait pas vraiment… mais comment aurait-il pu s'empêcher de la regarder ? Il n'était qu'un homme, ne faisait rien de mal dans le fond, et surtout, c'était Sam…<p>

Elle avait quelque chose de magnétique en elle qui l'attirait inexorablement. Il ignorait si cela venait de ses yeux, son sourire, ses mains, sa silhouette… d'elle toute entière probablement. Cela devenait dur de lutter contre son attraction. Et plus encore depuis les soixante-douze dernières heures.

SG1 était revenue de mission, et Daniel avait insisté pour qu'ils aillent tous prendre un verre en dehors de la base, pour fêter l'apogée de son '_disciple_', Chaka. Du chemin qu'il avait parcouru depuis sa peuplade primitive où il avait kidnappé Daniel, jusqu'à celui où il prenait les rênes des siens pour qu'ils récupèrent leur liberté sur Px-quelque-chose.

Ils s'étaient donc tous rejoint dans un petit bar tranquille en retrait du centre de Colorado Springs. Enfin, Teal'c et Daniel étaient arrivés les premiers. Puis Jack les avait rallié devant l'établissement, entrant tous trois pour réserver une table bien localisée. La petite bande s'était installée dans une alcôve, la banquette longeant le mur leur permettant d'occuper les côtés nord et ouest de la table. Puis Carter les avait rejoint plus tardivement, et s'était assise tout naturellement près de lui.

Ils avaient plaisanté, parlé de films de science-fiction, le major les avait régalé d'anecdotes comiques sur le département scientifique à grands gestes. Et plus la soirée avançait plus Daniel s'imbibait, servant à Teal'c du « Murray » par-ci, « Murray » par-là tout en gloussant devant son bob, levant son verre par intermittence pour porter un toast « à l'amitié » entraînant les autres à reprendre une boisson également.

Quand le jaffa en avait eu marre de le voir débiter des inepties de plus en plus énormes, il avait proposé, ou plutôt imposé, d'hâter leur départ. C'était probablement cela ou lui casser la figure pour le faire taire. Et vu à quel degré l'archéologue pouvait devenir agaçant enivré, Jack aurait saisi qu'il le fasse.

« Je vais vous ramener Daniel Jackson. » Puis il avait incliné la tête vers Jack et Sam. « O'neill, Major Carter. »

Et il était parti, entraînant un archéologue titubant jusqu'à sa voiture. Essayant de l'empêcher de devenir trop collant tout en le forçant à le suivre. Jack avait entendu ce dernier dire quelque chose qui ressemblait à « vous'êtes comme un n'ours en guimauve vous, dur en externe… nan, extérieur... mais tellement tendre à croquer à l'intérieur. Quoi qu'enfin nan pas avec votre chose là-dedans qui… » avant qu'ils ne quittent la pièce.

Il se demanda comment Teal'c pouvait à ce point être un chef d'œuvre de la Sainte Patience avec lui. Peut-être un résidu de culpabilité d'avoir autrefois choisi Sha're comme hôte pour la compagne d'Apophis.

« Eh bien, il ne reste que vous et moi, mon Colonel.

- En effet. Si vous voulez fuir un vieil homme ronchon, c'est le moment. Votre carrosse va se transformer en citrouille d'ici peu. » avait avancé Jack en jetant un œil sur sa montre.

- En parlant de cela Monsieur, mon carrosse est en réparation, ses freins commencent à patiner. Je me suis fait déposer tout à l'heure par Janet, d'où mon arrivée tardive.

- Oh… vous auriez dû lui proposer de se joindre à nous. » Ce qui nous aurait évité ce face-à-face déplaisant, avait-il ajouté mentalement. Enfin, dieu sait qu'il adorait être seul avec Carter, et qu'il le recherchait. D'un autre côté, devoir faire attention au moindre de ses gestes en sa présence était épuisant au-delà du possible. Surtout parce qu'alcool et désinhibition allaient de paire.

- Je l'ai fait, mais elle reprend le service relativement tôt demain et a préféré retourner chez elle profiter un peu de Cassie.

- D'accord… je vais vous conduire alors vu que nos deux gais lurons se sont déjà fait la malle. »

Sam l'avait récompensé d'un grand sourire, de ceux qui illuminent ses yeux et la rajeunissent de dix ans. Loin de lui l'idée de la trouver vieille, mais ses traits avaient un air enfantin très séduisant lorsqu'elle souriait, respirant l'espièglerie et lui inspirant une bouffée de joie.

Puis ils avaient réglé leurs consommations et celles des deux fuyards. À coup sûr qu'ils avaient tout calculé, les fourbes ! Jack avait payé les siennes et celles de Daniel, laissant Carter à charge de payer sa propre consommation et celle peu conséquente de Teal'c. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé qu'il lui proposer de l'inviter, elle était une femme dans un monde d'homme et devait pour se faire respecter être traitée comme si elle en était un. Cela incluait '_aucun traitement de faveur_'.

Le trajet des deux militaires jusqu'au pick'up de Jack se fit sans encombre, ce dernier n'était pas trop imbibé, juste un peu détendu. Et l'air frais de la nuit caressant son visage lui donnait l'impression de planer. Ou alors était-ce dû à Carter qui en marchant auprès de lui avait été plus proche que de coutume, son épaule en contact avec la sienne.

Cette dernière ne semblait pas particulièrement affectée par l'alcool non plus, sa diction était claire et sa démarche normale. Elle bascula seulement dans un état introspectif une fois le véhicule démarré. Vu l'heure tardive, cela n'avait rien de surprenant.

La route déserte devant eux avait facilité leur progression à travers la ville, les amenant en deux temps trois mouvements devant la maison de son second.

« Eh bien nous y voici » Avait lancé Jack pour la sortir de ses réflexions, voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas. « À quoi pensiez-vous ? »

Carter l'avait fixé, hébétée de réaliser que le véhicule était à l'arrêt devant son domicile. Et apparemment très indécise quant au fait de lui répondre. Il la vit se mordiller la lèvre par deux fois, hésitante à se lancer. Et dieu, il n'était pas arrivé à détacher ses yeux de sa bouche tandis qu'elle s'humectait les lèvres et prenait une inspiration.

« Je veux savoir ce que cela fait de vous embrasser.

- Pardon ? » Avait demandé Jack, son cerveau bloquant totalement sur ce que ses oreilles avaient cru entendre. C'était impossible, il se rappelait s'être dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête de fixer les lèvres roses en face de lui pour se concentrer sur ses paroles réelles, et non pas ce qu'il désirait entendre.

Mais la suite lui avait montré qu'il avait bien entendu, car une main fraîche avait glissé sur sa joue tandis que la jeune femme se penchait vers lui en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Manifestement, elle avait été trop saoule pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, et lui trop saoul pour avoir des scrupules, pensa-t-il avec du recul.

Le contact avait été complètement renversant, ce n'était pas un baiser empli de passion brûlante et de fougue animale à la Hollywood qu'ils avaient échangé. Non, c'était un baiser doux et tendre, une communion entre deux êtres. Elle s'en était remis à lui et Jack s'était senti troublé jusqu'au fin fond de son âme. Il avait eu l'impression que la langue lascive de la jeune femme contre la sienne créait une connexion bien plus profonde que le simple contact physique. Et en même temps cela avait créé en lui une souffrance, comme si son corps avait voulu lui dire qu'il ne pourrait jamais être en contact suffisant pour combler son besoin d'elle, quand bien même il la serrerait à l'étouffer pour se fondre en elle.

« Bonne nuit », avait murmuré Carter en se séparant de lui, quittant l'habitacle de la voiture pour rejoindre son logement. Sonné, il n'avait remis le contact que de longues secondes après que la porte d'entrée ne se soit refermée sur son second.

Le lendemain, il s'était réveillé la tête dans le brouillard, conscient que quelque chose de décisif lui était arrivé sans qu'il ne parvienne à mettre le doigts dessus. Ce n'était qu'en voyant son véhicule avant de partir pour la base que les souvenirs lui étaient revenus par flashs. Dans le désordre, accélérant son rythme cardiaque. Il avait alors passé un moment à se remémorer toute la soirée. Et il ignorait si Carter s'en souvenait, elle.

De toute évidence, non, car il n'avait dénoté aucun agissement inhabituel de sa part lorsqu'il était allé lui rendre visite dans son labo pour la sonder discrètement. Elle avait tourné autour de technologies aliennes en vérifiant ceci ou cela, bricolant et sifflant d'enthousiasme face aux conclusions qu'elle en tirait. Elle lui avait parlé naturellement comme de coutume, et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser son regard tant elle était absorbée par ses expériences. Définitivement en mode Major Carter pur et dur, sans la moindre trace de la femme hésitante et langoureuse.

Maintenant il se tenait là, les yeux dans le vide, appréhendant sa prochaine mission la boule au ventre. Conscient que cela était également dû à Carter. Mince quoi, rien de plus décevant que de savoir avoir embrassé une femme qui, elle, ne s'en rappelle pas. Ou scénario numéro deux, qui s'en contrefiche royalement. Voire scénario numéro 3, qui avait jugé l'expérience décevante.

Bien sûr, à quoi s'attendait-il ? Rien n'avait changé dans leur situation, il y avait toujours les mêmes fichus obstacles que l'an passé. Alors que ce baiser soit comme s'il n'avait jamais existé était pour le mieux, au moins ne serait-il pas un malaise entre eux. Oui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé.

Sortant du vestiaire après s'être remis les idées en place, O'neill tomba sur le colonel Zukhov. Super… bon, comment Carter avait-elle dit ? Essayer de travailler ensemble ? Autant commencer par s'efforcer de faire bonne figure, le reste suivrait peut-être.

« C'est un P90 Colonel ?

- Pistolet mitrailleur, calibre 50, il peut cracher neuf cents balles blindées à la minute. Tenez, pesez-moi ça, c'est tout léger.

- Impressionnant. Mais je préfère son équivalent en russe, le Sestavam 85.

- Ils sont fabriqués en Yougoslavie, c'est ça ? » ne put s'empêcher de critiquer Jack. Décidément, être amical ne serait pas facile.

Cette conviction s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit l'autre colonel parler à son équipe en russe, formulant une phrase bien trop longue pour n'être qu'un simple '_bonne chance_' comme il voulait le lui faire croire. Jack n'aimait pas cela du tout.

* * *

><p>Sam était assise à même le sol, comme tous les autres militaires présents, patientant tandis que Daniel recherchait la solution permettant d'ouvrir la porte de la tombe. Bien qu'ayant tous la même attitude, deux clans bien différents se remarquaient par deux files bien distinctes, à droite et à gauche.<p>

Les mots '_entente et coopération_' étaient bien beaux, mais les appliquer bien moins, songea-t-elle. Les quatre membres de l'équipe russe étaient sur la gauche, attendant sans mot dire. Teal'c se tenait derrière leur archéologue sur la droite, et elle également.

Seul le colonel O'neill était assis à gauche, mais à l'écart autant des russes que de sa propre équipe. Voilà qui était pour le moins étrange. Elle sentait qu'il marquait une distance physique, restait à savoir si cela était envers eux -SG1- ou envers elle tout simplement. Parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas assez soutenu contre les russes ? Alors pourquoi était-il à gauche et pas à droite ? Argh, et pourquoi se prenait-elle la tête là-dessus ? En pleine mission, ce n'était pas le moment.

Sam se passa une main sur le front, essayant par ce geste effacer toute pensée confuse ou inappropriée. Se servant de sa paume pour y poser son menton, l'attente allait finir par chasser tout son flegme militaire si cela continuait.

« Daniel ? » Questionna la voix traînante d'O'neill, visiblement plus que fatigué d'attendre.

- J'y suis presque.

- Vous avez dit cela il y a une heure. » Sam tourna la tête vers son supérieur, ses réflexions à son égard revenant au galop. Il lui semblait à bout. Et elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela n'était qu'en rapport avec la situation, ou si cela provenait de la même raison le poussant à être aussi loin de son équipe.

- Écoutez si vous voulez essayer, je vous donne ma place » s'agaça le jeune homme. Erreur. Jack frappa dans ses mains en réaction, ravi d'avoir l'autorisation de montrer une méthode pour ouvrir les portes plus radicale.

- Carter, veuillez sortir le C4.

- Attendez attendez attendez » glapit Daniel, leur expliquant ses conclusions sur l'énigme de la porte, qui s'avérèrent justes puisque celle-ci s'ouvrit avec force tremblements.

À leur entrée dans la tombe babylonienne, les deux équipes décidèrent de partir chacune de leur côté, intervertissant Teal'c et le Lieutenant Marchenko pour leur « _protection_ » mutuelle. Professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles, Sam déposa un tube fluorescent au sol pour marquer leur passage, avant d'emboîter le pas de son supérieur, arme levée et lampe intégrée. C'est elle qui remarqua en premier une silhouette, sans nul doute humaine, adossée au mur. Aussi le signala-t-elle immédiatement tout en éclairant sa cible.

« Mon Colonel.

- Veuillez vous identifier.

- Ça ne va pas être facile » commenta avec une bonne dose d'humour noir Marchenko. En effet, ce qu'ils avaient prit pour un individu n'était plus qu'un squelette dont les vestiges vestimentaires ne laissaient nul doute à son appartenance au corps militaire russe.

Carter s'était assez approchée pour pouvoir inspecter correctement le défunt. Elle put constater que sa mort n'avait rien d'accidentelle… non, le squelette présentait des traces de cisaillement très fins. Des dents. Ce cadavre avait été dévoré vif.

Sam présenta ses observations aux hommes présents autour d'elle, leur tirant des mines dégoûtées et même un juron russe. Cet endroit s'annonçait aussi glauque qu'une tombe se devait de l'être.

Et plus encore lorsque, comme dans un mauvais film, la porte de la ziggourat se referma avec force éboulements par la suite. Ensevelissant le courageux Marchenko qui avait tenté de la retenir pour leur salut. Ce piège sadique n'empêchait pas les intrus d'atteindre le sarcophage, mais les emmurait dans la tombe.

O'neill était très remonté contre le colonel Zukhov, auteur de ce fiasco, et Sam le comprenait. Il lui avait formellement interdit de s'approcher du sarcophage sans les attendre, et celui-ci avait désobéi, déclenchant le mécanisme de fermeture de la porte.

De plus, l'inspection du tombeau auprès duquel ils étaient tous retournés une fois enfermés avait révélée ce qu'il restait du corps de Marduk, présentant les mêmes marques de dents que la dépouille du russe. D'après la traduction de Daniel de l'histoire de Marduk, ce dernier avait été enfermé vivant dans le sarcophage par ses propres prêtres suite à sa tyrannie. Ceux-ci avaient placé avec lui la chose aux dents aiguisées, celle-ci le dévorant indéfiniment tant que le sarcophage le guérissait.

Elle qui avait prévu de se faire une soirée films d'horreur avec Janet, non seulement elle allait probablement la rater, mais en plus elle présageait avoir son quota avec cet endroit lugubre à souhait. Certes elle n'avait pas vu encore d'horribles créatures aux griffes acérées -quoique cela avait des chances de se produire-, mais niveau angoisse elle était mieux servie que par le Projet Blairwitch lorsqu'elle était ado.

Le côté positif, c'est que son colonel était à nouveau lui-même. Rien de tel qu'une situation alarmante pour lui redonner son piquant. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Les épaules droites, le port fier, il y avait de quoi être admirative, comme tout second le serait sous les ordres d'un tel chef militaire. De plus, il avait repris l'ascendant sur Zukhov, prenant la tête de la suite des opérations.

Pendant que Daniel continuerait de traduire les textes anciens gravés près du sarcophage, dans le cas où ils pourraient leur apprendre un moyen de sortir de l'endroit, O'neill avait séparé leur expédition par binômes. Lui-même irait explorer les environs avec le major Vallarin, Teal'c avec le colonel Zukhov, et enfin elle ferait équipe avec le lieutenant Tolinev.

Super… la jeune femme semblait plutôt collet monté. Sam concevait qu'être une femme militaire n'était pas chose aisée, d'autant plus dans l'armée russe. Mais l'autre part d'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de déprécier sa partenaire d'exploration. Celle-ci avait l'air du genre '_oui monsieur bien monsieur j'accoure en remuant la queue monsieur_', et posait un regard admiratif sur O'neill… bon sang, il était tellement charismatique que même les rouges voulaient se pâmer dans ses bras. Agaçant.

Tout les sens de Sam se mirent en alerte au détour d'un couloir, le major sentant tout ses organes entamer une chute vertigineuse comme lorsqu'un mauvais pressentiment vous prend aux tripes. Trop rapide pour en être sûre, mais elle avait discerné un mouvement.

« Attendez. J'ai vu quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » l'interrogea le lieutenant russe. Mais Sam ne lui répondit pas. Ce n'était pas du dédain mais une concentration extrême. Cette dernière fit quelques pas vers ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Il y avait bien quelque chose, mais inerte.

- Ça ressemble à un énorme cocon. Mais vide. »

Les deux femmes le contemplèrent un instant, avant que Tolinev ne se retourne précipitamment, braquant son arme ainsi que le faisceau de sa lampe vers la noirceur présente derrière elles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai cru entendre un bruit » lui indiqua alors le lieutenant tandis qu'elle avançait de quelques pas, Sam sur les talons. « Tenez je l'entends encore. »

- Moi je ne vois rien.

- Je sens que c'est quelque part tout près. » prononça Tolinev tandis qu'elle amorçait quelque pas, la lueur de leurs lampes balayant toute l'obscurité environnante.

Quand soudain un cri aigu et plaintif résonna dans le couloir, la créature se laissant tomber du plafond droit sur la jeune femme russe, la piquant au passage. Ou la mordant, peu importait. L'action se déroula trop vite pour que Sam en soit vraiment convaincue.

Elle braqua le monstre insectoïde de son arme, hésitant à faire feu malgré la panique engendré par cette attaque surprise. Le major était trop professionnel pour y céder, son entraînement militaire y avait veillé. Tirer à bout portant sur cette chose aussi près du cou de Tolinev était inenvisageable.

Heureusement, la créature éblouie par la lampe dirigée sur elle prit immédiatement la fuite. S'élançant sur les murs de pierre avec l'aisance d'un énorme scorpion, et tout aussi mortelle. Zigzagant pour se fondre parmi les ombres tandis que Sam vidait son chargeur sur elle. Ne s'éloignant pas immédiatement, cherchant une opportunité pour abattre la scientifique.

« Carter ! Quelle est votre situation ?! » s'inquiéta la voix d'O'neill retransmise par la radio accrochée à la ceinture de Sam. Mais celle-ci était trop occupée pour répondre.

Le monstre dût comprendre qu'attaquer ainsi de front n'était pas la meilleure de ses options vu les armes inconnues dont disposaient ses adversaires. Aussi prit-il la fuite, se mouvant au travers des ombres.

Sam était sure de l'avoir atteint à un moment, aussi n'interrompit-elle pas le flot de balles, espérant l'achever au passage si celui-ci était ralenti. Une tape sur son épaule la déconcentra, aussi cessa-t-elle le feu, se retournant vers son interlocuteur.

« Carter ?

- Moi ça va » répondit Sam, scrutant les ténèbres opaques. Elle notifia à peine le major Vallarin se précipitant aux côtés de sa coéquipière et s'enquérant de son état auprès du seul témoin de l'altercation.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- La créature nous a attaquées.

- Je crois qu'elle est en état de choc.

- Ramenez-la à la chambre principale Teal'c » se prononça enfin Jack, en reprenant la direction des opérations. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru perdre son sang froid. Lorsqu'il avait entendu les coups de feu, Daniel ayant indiqué que cela ne venait pas de lui, il avait su que cela clochait pour Carter, qui ne lui répondait pas. Le bruit de l'affrontement continuant à se propager. Il avait couru comme un fou, ne se rappelant les règles de la prudence qu'en arrivant à proximité.

- La créature est encore vivante mon Colonel.

- Eh ben… on va la tuer.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire... Non, je sens une présence.

- De quoi vous voulez parler ? » questionna-t-il alors, interloqué par la mine totalement absorbée de Carter. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé le moindre regard tout au long de la conversation, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il la connaissait, elle était à ce moment là bien trop concentrée sur ce qu'elle avait senti et vu.

- Le symbiote. C'est le symbiote goa'uld qui est encore vivant. Il est à l'intérieur de cette chose. »

Puis, toujours sur ses gardes, Sam accompagnée de son supérieur prit le chemin de la chambre principale également. Mieux valait être tous rassemblés et partager leurs découvertes. Elle y rejoint le major Vallarin, agenouillé auprès de la blessée. Elle inspecta alors la plaie purulente, semblable à des marques de brûlure causées par un liquide corrosif.

« La créature a dû lui injecter une sorte de venin qui a altéré ses fonctions vitales.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Je lui ai fait une piqûre d'épinéphrine. Ça devrait la maintenir en vie. Mais si on ne la ramène pas rapidement au QG, elle ne tiendra pas le coup » regretta Sam, jetant un œil à sa montre pour évaluer le temps restant devant Tolinev.

Daniel profita de cet instant pour sortir son nez d'un journal de bord, laissé par un membre de l'expédition russe et retrouvé par Zukhov. Il leur révéla que le venin de cette créature était également la cause du décès d'un des leurs en moins de deux heures. Apparemment, c'était eux qui avaient libéré le goa'uld du sarcophage. Deux hommes étaient morts dans des éboulements, quant au dernier qui avait rédigé ce carnet, il s'était suicidé, seul. Laissant le dessin d'un artefact très puissant dont les rapports avaient parlé : l'œil de Tiamat.

Mais cette partie là n'intéressa pas vraiment Sam. Autant elle adorait mettre son nez dans de nouvelles technologies, autant les artefacts étaient plus le dada de Daniel que le sien. Elle en était curieuse, mais sans plus. Et surtout pas au dépends de leur survie.

Suite à ces révélations, Zukhov était d'avis de se servir du C4 pour quitter cet endroit. O'neill lui, trouvait cela trop dangereux et préférait chercher un autre échappatoire. Tous deux s'affrontèrent verbalement dans un duel d'autorité. Sam n'était pas vraiment convaincue que leur différent provenait bien d'une divergence profonde d'opinion, mais plutôt de celui qui aurait le privilège et les honneurs de les sortir de là. Affligeant, cet ego masculin.

Toujours inquiète de la présence du goa'uld dans la tombe, et désireuse de vérifier si elle avait bien fait mouche un peu plus tôt, elle demanda la permission de chercher sa piste.

« Mon Colonel, j'aimerai partir à la recherche de cette créature. » O'neill la jaugea du regard un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

- Bien. Emmenez Teal'c avec vous. Si vous trouvez une porte de sortie faîtes nous signe. Major Vallarin, restez avec Daniel. Le Colonel Zukhov et moi, nous allons explorer les environs également... » termina-t-il, un regard vigilant posé sur son alter-ego russe.

Suivie du Jaffa, Sam avançait dans les couloirs désertiques de la tombe, retournant sur ses pas pour dénicher des indices sur la cachette du monstre insectoïde. Près du lieu de l'affrontement, le couloir se divisait une fois de plus en plusieurs conduits. Teal'c et elle prirent celui de droite, marchant prudemment pendant une dizaine de minutes vers ce qui s'avéra être un passage écroulé. Retournant alors sur leurs pas, se rapprochant de la chambre principale, Sam se figea. Au sol s'étalaient quelques tâches sombres. Discrètes, mais indéniables. Elle s'en approcha avec précaution.

« On dirait du sang.

- C'en est » affirma le jaffa d'un ton sombre, accroupi à ses côtés pour mieux inspecter la substance. Sam sorti alors sa radio.

- Colonel O'neill, ici Carter.

- Je vous reçois » répondit sa voix grave émise par l'appareil.

- Teal'c et moi venons de découvrir des traces de sang. Je pense avoir blessé la créature.

- Son serpent va la guérir rapidement ?

- Ça dépend de la gravité de ses blessures » répondit Sam après un instant de réflexion. Il n'y avait pas une mare de sang, mais tout était relatif avec les espèces inconnues. Qu'elle n'avait pas bien aperçu de surcroît.

- Alors restez sur vos gardes » conclut son supérieur.

Teal'c se redressa, imitant la militaire, et tous deux reprirent leur progression, plus vigilants encore qu'auparavant. Après avoir atteint le croisement, ils empruntèrent le second conduit, qui déboucha sur bien d'autres passages, tentant toujours de prendre celui le plus à gauche pour se repérer.

« Je me trompe ou on a déjà emprunté ce couloir ?

- Vous ne vous trompez pas. » affirma le jaffa d'un air dépité, tenant à la main le tube fluo qu'elle avait déposé à leur entrée dans la tombe.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est un labyrinthe » soupira Sam en se retournant vers son ami.

- On devrait peut-être faire demi-tour.

Le major sursauta violemment en sentant quelque chose s'abattre sur son épaule, tandis que Teal'c levait son Zat dans sa direction. Elle recula précipitamment de plusieurs mètres, effrayée. Avant de se reprendre.

« C'est immobile. Je ne ressens rien du tout.

- Non, normal. » Teal'c s'avança et se baissa avec précaution près de la chose aux grands yeux vides de toute réaction. Il la toucha par deux fois du canon de son arme en prévention, puis sorti son couteau qu'il planta au niveau du cou. Le cisaillant pour en apercevoir l'intérieur, prouvant ce qu'il craignait. « Il n'y a plus de symbiote dans cette créature.

- Il a dû quitter le corps en s'apercevant qu'il ne pouvait plus le guérir.

- Un symbiote ne survit pas très longtemps dans ce genre de situation.

- Sauf s'il a trouvé un nouvel hôte » déduisit Sam.

Le major empoigna sa radio et la porta à hauteur de visage, mais la main de Teal'c sur son poignet la retint de communiquer.

« Que faites-vous Major Carter ?

- J'informe le Colonel de la situation.

- Nous perdrons un avantage tactique certain en avertissant le goa'uld que nous sommes au courant » répondit le jaffa, stoïque, incitant Sam à peser le pour et le contre.

- Mais si être prévenu peut empêcher qu'il fasse une autre victime, alors ça vaut le coup Teal'c !

- Même si c'est O'neill ? » demanda l'ex prima d'Apophis, avec pertinence. Sam blêmit, elle n'avait pas réellement envisagé cette possibilité. Ne l'avait pas voulu. Reprenant le contrôle de son esprit cartésien, elle répondit alors de la façon la plus impersonnelle qu'elle put feindre.

- Dans ce cas, Zukhov mérite d'être prévenu. Mon Colonel » commença-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton émetteur de la radio.

- Je vous reçois.

- La créature est morte, on l'a découverte.

- Excellente nouvelle.

- Le seul problème, c'est que le symbiote n'est plus à l'intérieur.

- Ça en revanche c'est… déconcertant. » Sam pouvait presque voir sa mimique habituelle spéciale situation problématique, qu'il préférait à une expression grave et austère. Du moins, s'il n'était pas parasité. Bon dieu, faites que ce ne soit pas lui, songea-t-elle avant de se forcer à continuer.

- Comme vous le savez, le corps de Teal'c est incapable de supporter un symbiote quand il porte une larve de goa'uld. Et il ne ressent aucune présence de goa'uld en moi, donc euh… il ne reste plus que Daniel, le Major Vallarin, et » elle marqua une légère hésitation, avant de poursuivre « et vous deux. »

Seul le silence lui répondit, un silence tendu qui s'étira de plus en plus. Sam comprit rapidement ce qu'il signifiait, et un regard de Teal'c lui apprit qu'il en tirait la même conclusion. Balancer cette petite bombe était peut-être un très mauvais plan au final, car goa'uld ou pas, l'animosité des deux colonels était comme de la poudre auquel elle venait sciemment de mettre le feu.

« Mon Colonel, veuillez répondre. » C'était plus un ordre qu'une demande, elle était consciente d'outrepasser ses qualifications, mais c'était pour elle le seul moyen de camoufler son inquiétude. Au moins la phrase ne tournait pas à la supplique.

- Revenez à la chambre principale, vérifiez si c'est Daniel ou Vallarin. Je vous retrouve là-bas » prononça enfin O'neill, d'une voix atone mais distincte. Tout dans sa phrase confirmait les craintes de la jeune femme.

- Bien reçu Colonel. »

Avec un air contrarié, Sam regarda Teal'c, soupirant en lui adressant d'un signe de tête la direction dont ils venaient afin de rejoindre l'archéologue. En l'atteignant, Sam l'aperçu tourné vers des inscriptions, l'air absorbé. Si c'était lui, il jouait bien son rôle. Elle l'interpella.

« Daniel ?

- Ah, vous voilà, je viens de finir de traduire une partie de... » commença-t-il en se retournant vers ses interlocuteurs, sursautant en se retrouvant face à un Teal'c menaçant avec son Zat dégainé. « Uwoh ! Eh, qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?

- Je ne ressens pas la présence d'un goa'uld.

- Moi non plus » conclut Sam en abaissant son P90 de paire avec le jaffa.

- Voilà qui est rassurant… » énonça Daniel, encore surpris de ces retrouvailles et ne comprenant pas tout à fait le fin mot de l'histoire. Cependant la question que lui posa le major par la suite lui fit oublier toutes ses interrogations pour partir dans le monde enthousiaste des révélations archéologiques.

- Qu'est-ce que vous alliez nous dire?

- J'allais vous dire que j'avais fini de traduire une partie de ces écrits. Il est dit que Marduk avait l'habitude d'apparaître dans son temple au milieu de son peuple chevauchant un rayon de lumière.

- Un anneau de transport ? » interpréta Sam, incrédule devant l'opportunité qui se présentait à eux. Ils n'avaient même pas à courir partout, la solution était ici. Le Colonel serait ravi de l'apprendre. Enfin, s'il était toujours _lui_.

- Oui. Et ça devait sûrement se passer ici. Dans cette pièce. »

Comme un même homme, Teal'c et elle se mirent à inspecter la pièce minutieusement à l'aide de leur lampe, comme s'ils avaient manqué l'écriteau lumineux avec marqué '_sortie_'. Se basant sur l'agencement de la pièce, les gravures et d'autres menus indices, Daniel traça le cercle du téléporteur dans le sol poussiéreux.

« Voilà, il est là.

- Il faut prévenir le Colonel » prononça Sam. Elle s'était assise auprès de Tolinev, les jambes étendues. Surveillant son état tout en se ménageant à la fois. Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si tourner en rond arrangerait les choses. Elle ne pouvait que prendre son mal en patience.

- Non, on doit s'assurer qu'il n'est pas le goa'uld » lui répondit Daniel avec prudence. Sam se senti choquée, il avait prononcé cela de façon si banale. Certes ces horreurs étaient devenues leur lot quotidien, mais O'neill et lui n'étaient-ils donc pas amis ? Cela ne lui faisait rien si… la jeune femme senti ses entrailles se tordre. Peut-être Daniel le cachait-il simplement, mais elle savait que pour ce qui était de son cas, elle était terriblement mal. Ils auraient dû arriver maintenant. S'efforçant de penser à autre chose et de rester maîtresse d'elle-même, elle remarqua le manège de Teal'c, gigotant de droite à gauche très de piliers en les attouchant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites Teal'c ?

- Il faut trouver le moyen qui permet d'enclencher les anneaux. »

Finalement, le jaffa découvrit le tableau des cristaux énergétiques assez aisément. Mais la satisfaction engendrée fut de courte durée lorsqu'un puissant grondement s'éleva, loin dans la tombe, mais assez violent pour leur parvenir en faisant trembler les murs et le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'inquiéta l'archéologue, toujours accroupi dans son cercle.

- Mon Colonel ? » appela Sam via sa radio, plus vive à réagir que ses acolytes. N'ayant aucune réponse, elle reprit d'une voix dont elle maudit la faiblesse. « Colonel O'neill ? » Sa panique transparaissait clairement dans sa voix, bon sang s'il ne répondait pas elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait. Probablement le chercher et le traîner ici par la peau du… Elle était plutôt du genre à se mouvoir grâce à la colère qu'à s'effondrer d'apitoiement.

- Tout va bien » lui parvint enfin sa voix grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » l'interrogea Sam, à nouveau plus sure d'elle.

- Le goa'uld était dans Vallarin. Zukhov vient de… s'en débarrasser d'une grenade.

- Nous avons trouvé des anneaux de transport » indiqua Sam, essuyant le regard désapprobateur de l'archéologue. Elle poursuivit toutefois. « Daniel dit qu'ils nous mèneront à un autre temple à quelques kilomètres d'ici. » Eh, elle était militaire et se devait de référer de telles informations à se supérieurs voilà tout. Aucune interférence personnelle.

- J'arrive dans une minute. »

Sam rangea sa radio dans sa veste multi-poches, et croisa la moue contrariée de Daniel.

« Quoi ?

- Vous ne deviez pas lui dire.

- Le goa'uld était dans Vallarin » répéta Sam en haussant les épaules.

- Il a très bien pu mentir ! » s'écria Daniel, et la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche offusquée. Prête à réfuter l'idée qu'il soit parasité. Parce qu'il était son colonel et qu'il ne pouvait pas. Tout simplement pas... Ses paroles allaient sortir bien avant qu'elle ne les pense, pensa-t-elle paradoxalement. Aussi ferma-t-elle la bouche, les ravalant.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, Teal'c le saura. Et moi aussi. »

Pour appuyer ses dires, le jaffa lui sourit, enfin, ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un sourire venant de lui. Il était compréhensif du moins, jugea-t-elle. Teal'c se dirigea dans le coin de la pièce formant un angle mort avec l'arrivée du couloir, guettant avec vigilance.

Quant à Daniel, il s'était tût face à la réplique du major, et la regardait désormais d'un air étrange. Peiné et sévère à la fois. De ceux qui disent '_je sais pourquoi vous réagissez ainsi, j'ai fait la même erreur autrefois_'. Sha're. Il avait fait l'erreur d'assimiler le parasite à son épouse, d'être incapable de faire la part des choses. Et voulait la prévenir de ne pas agir ainsi.

Les déductions de Sam lui donnèrent la nausée. Parce que c'était justifié. Parce qu'elle était terrifiée au point de vomir. Deux chances sur trois qu'il ait dit la vérité, c'était somme toute assez peu. S'il était le goa'uld… s'il était le goa'uld, reprit-elle, son esprit carburant à toute allure, elle ne voyait pas trop comment le capturer et le ramener avec eux pour espérer se débarrasser de Marduk. Surtout que celui-ci était un être dangereux. S'il était le goa'uld… comment auraient-ils le moyen de l'enfermer ici pour revenir le chercher plus tard sans détériorer les anneaux de transport après qu'elle les lui ait révélés ? S'il était le goa'uld et qu'il restait ici pour toujours, elle deviendrait complètement folle.

Rien qu'avec cette perspective, elle sentait déjà la boule compacte formée par ses organes comprimer de plus en plus sa cage thoracique. Alors au bout d'une semaine, elle ignorait dans quel état elle serait.

Emmurée dans ses réflexions, elle perçut le crissement caractéristiques de semelles sur le sable, et cela ne provenait pas de la chambre principale. Elle redressa alors la tête, sentant tout mourir en elle.

Et revenir à la vie. Leurs regards se croisèrent instantanément, et elle sut. Parce qu'autrement elle ne se serait pas senti tant mise à nue devant lui.

* * *

><p>Ô dieu, il croisa le regard de Carter. Sans dissimulation, sans artifice. Bouleversante. Dedans, il vit tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait eu beau feindre le contraire, ses yeux ne pouvaient plus mentir, pas quand ils se liaient ainsi aux siens comme leurs âmes s'étaient liées lors du baiser.<p>

Un soulagement évident transparaissait sur ses traits, mêlé d'une frustration soudaine. Il comprit qu'elle crevait d'envie de le toucher, tout en tremblant de peur de l'approcher. Jack senti son estomac faire une demi-douzaine de vrilles en saisissant cela. La serrer contre lui pour lui prouver qu'il allait bien, qu'il était là, dans une pièce pleine de monde n'était à coup sûr pas la meilleure des idées.

« Je ne ressens pas la présence d'un goa'uld » énonça Teal'c en sortant de l'ombre derrière le colonel, abaissant son Zat. Mais cela, Sam le savait déjà.

- Eh ben tant mieux, je vais très bien rassurez-vous merci » grinça Jack en se retournant, surpris par l'apparition du jaffa armé dans son dos. « Comment va Tolinev ? » continua-t-il à l'intention de Daniel qui s'était approché de lui. Pourtant son regard n'était pas vraiment posé sur la jeune femme inconsciente mais dans celui très bleu de son second.

- Elle devrait s'en sortir si on s'en va très vite. Où est Zukhov ?

- Il s'en est pas sorti lui. » répondit Jack d'une voix dépitée. Il avait eu beaucoup de désaccords avec le russe, pourtant il déplorait la mort en brave de cet homme, qui avait choisi de se sacrifier pour sauver sa vie. « Il nous reste une chose à faire » finit-il en dépassant l'archéologue près de lui pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de Carter. Sa voix était impersonnelle, mais ses yeux disaient tout autre chose. « Major, installez le C4 »

Sam n'eut pas besoin de davantage d'explications, elle comprenait parfaitement ce que son supérieur voulait, à savoir détériorer les anneaux de transports de la tombe pour qu'elle soit à jamais ce qu'elle aurait dû être : une prison hermétique pour un monstre. Condamné à y errer jusqu'à ce que la mort le cueille, le sarcophage détruit. Si cela n'était pas déjà le cas.

Le colonel vint ensuite achever l'installation des explosifs tandis qu'elle rejoignait Daniel, pour l'aider à soutenir le lieutenant Tolinev jusqu'au centre des anneaux de transport.

« Voilà tout est prêt, allons-y » signala Jack en se dépêchant de prendre place auprès de ses acolytes, tandis que Teal'c activait le mécanisme des anneaux et les y rejoignait.

- Colonel, je vous jure que j'aurai ma revanche » prononça la voix incarnée de Marduk tandis qu'il apparaissait dans la pièce.

- Oh ça va, les types dans votre genre, ça dit toujours des choses sans intérêt. » le railla O'neill tandis que Carter appuyait sur le détonateur, les anneaux les emportant à l'extérieur de la ziggourat.

L'atmosphère poussiéreuse du vieux temple était toutefois bien plus agréable que celui renfermé de la tombe, et tous se sentirent soulagé de sentir ce courant d'air sur leur peau. Aussi rapidement que possible, ils regagnèrent la porte des Étoiles. Jack se positionna à côté du DHD tandis que Sam entrait les coordonnées de la Terre.

Les sept symboles enclenchés, le vortex s'ouvrit avec son habituelle secousse. Après avoir reçu l'aval d'Hammond, Jack fit signe à Daniel et Teal'c de passer la porte les premiers, portant la jeune recrue russe nécessitant des soins de la plus haute urgence. Sur Terre les attendait déjà probablement une équipe médicale.

Dès que ceux-ci traversèrent le vortex, le colonel rangea sa radio dans sa poche, amorçant un geste pour se tourner vers Carter et lui faire signe d'avancer. Geste interrompu par la sensation chaude d'un corps se collant au sien. Sam était tout contre lui, il pouvait sentir son front appuyé entre ses omoplates, et ses mains agripper le tissu de son treillis.

« Carter ? » Demanda-t-il doucement de crainte que le moment ne parte en fumée. Mais osant tout de même constatant qu'elle ne lui dirait rien autrement. Et il avait cruellement besoin de l'entendre.

Seul le silence lui répondit, ainsi qu'une légère pression sur sa veste lui indiquant qu'elle le serrait davantage près d'elle. Puis la pression disparue, et il se retourna pour voir Sam se pencher afin d'attraper son paquetage, et le dépasser en direction de la porte sans lui accorder un seul regard.

En un sens, il lui en fut reconnaissant. S'il avait vu dans ses yeux ce qu'il savait désormais s'y trouver, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir à nouveau agir comme avant. Normalement.

Amer, il prit son propre paquetage, et franchit la porte des Étoiles à sa suite.

* * *

><p>Jack atteint son véhicule en silence, pressé de quitter cet endroit et le grabuge amené par ce fiasco issu d'une coopération américano-russe pour le calme de sa maison. Se faire rejeter dessus la responsabilité du sacrifice des membres de l'équipe russe l'avait mis hors de lui.<p>

Bien sûr, Tolinev avait corroboré son récit pour le temps où elle avait été consciente. Indiquant le refus du colonel Zukhov d'obéir aux ordres d'O'neill, les mettant dans la situation d'une tombe close et d'un lieutenant Marchenko broyé et enseveli pour retenir la porte de la ziggourat.

Mais une fois de retour à Moscou, qui savait ce qu'on la ferait dire. Ou ce que l'on croirait, car indéniablement la jeune femme semblait avoir une inclination envers lui. Cela avait été criant dans la salle de briefing, lorsqu'elle l'avait salué en quittant la pièce. Et cela serait sûrement redirigé contre son témoignage.

En plus Carter l'avait évité comme un chat évite un chien. Oh, elle ne l'avait pas fuit, non, elle était bien plus subtile que cela. Elle s'était arrangée pour être toujours occupée à un bout de la base lorsqu'il était à l'autre. Elle était très habile à ce petit jeu : interrogée lorsqu'il était dans les vestiaires, dans les vestiaires lorsqu'il était interrogé, avec Daniel lorsqu'il demandait à Teal'c, à l'infirmerie lorsqu'il demandait à Daniel… un vrai petit jeu de piste. Il avait perdu sa trace après le docteur Fraiser, et qu'elle aille au diable.

Il était las, l'idée de se poser sur son canapé devant sa télé était diablement séduisante. Une bière et un vieux film, rien de tel pour se ressourcer.

« Attendez » retentit une voix haute et claire, le figeant tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à refermer sa portière. Reprenant ses esprits, il la claqua tout de même puis abaissa la vitre. Contrarié. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre de lui que ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait, sans qu'il n'ait son mot à dire.

« Mon Colonel » commença Sam en arrivant près de lui. « Il semblerait que mon bolide, comme vous dîtes, ait du mal à démarrer. J'ai dû demander à des techniciens de la base d'y jeter un œil. Vous ramèneriez une amie devant chez elle ? » demanda-t-elle, un sourire en coin et les yeux pétillants. Eh, comment aurait-il pu dire non face à cela, ses résolutions fondant comme neige au soleil.

- Montez » dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait paraître désintéressée, tout en faisant un geste désinvolte de la main à travers la fenêtre.

Une fois que la jeune femme eu prit place, Jack amorça une marche arrière pour sortir de la place où il était garé, reprenant la conversation.

« Et qu'a donc votre véhicule, Major ? Il revient tout droit du garage pourtant.

- À vrai dire, rien, Monsieur » répondit-elle d'une voix espiègle qui le surprit tandis qu'ils quittaient le parking de Cheyenne Mountain.

- Mais, et les techniciens de la base ?

- Ils trouveront qu'il manque ceci » répondit la jeune femme malicieusement en sortant d'une poche de sa veste une bougie. « Ils penseront qu'ils ont oublié de la remettre en place en effectuant des vérifications la dernière fois qu'ils ont fait des réparations dessus, s'accuseront mutuellement de négligence, et s'empresseront d'en monter une autre tout en se préparant à se confondre en excuse devant moi après-demain » finit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Vous êtes démoniaque, Carter. » conclut Jack après avoir inconsciemment affiché un sourire éclatant, amusé par son vilain tour. C'était chose rare, et il constata du coin de l'œil que Sam ne l'avait pas lâché du regard un seul instant ce faisant. Elle le détaillait, vraiment, et il se senti assez gêné. « Donc tout ceci était un plan pour vous faire conduire par un vieux colonel ? » questionna-t-il d'une part, l'autre essayant de faire de l'humour pour dissimuler son agitement intérieur.

- Je pense qu'il mérite une discussion. J'avais besoin d'un prétexte pour l'attirer chez moi... » percutant sur le double sens de ses mots une fois énoncés, Sam se reprit précipitamment. « Enfin non, je veux dire, la discussion n'est pas un prétexte ! Je ne veux pas juste… je pensais que nous serions plus tranquilles pour parler après que je vous ai... mais on peut sortir autrement si cela vous convient mieux. Entre amis. Monsieur » termina-t-elle maladroitement, une rougeur s'étalant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle tournait la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle avait subitement chaud malgré la climatisation du véhicule.

La jeune femme senti alors quelque chose se poser sur sa cuisse. Elle y jeta un œil pour constater que c'était la main droite de son supérieur, la paume tournée vers le ciel. Le message était clair, et elle y fit glisser sa propre main, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Au calme, c'est parfait » répondit enfin Jack, continuant de fixer la route droit devant lui, tandis que le regard de Sam restait sur le paysage défilant par la fenêtre. Tout deux terriblement conscients par contre de leur chaleur cumulée grâce aux deux mains liées.

**Fin. J'espère que cela vous aura plût. Je me tâte à écrire un chapitre de plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis savoir si je me lance (et me notifier toute remarques constructives, les sujets que j'aurai dû aborder tout ça tout ça).  
>Je n'aurai pas cru, mais c'est beaucoup plus difficile d'écrire en parallèle avec un épisode de base qu'en étant totalement imaginatif. Il y a beaucoup trop de contraintes à prendre en compte : l'agencement temporel, la fidélité des dialogues, une bonne représentation de la gestuelle. Dur.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Petite suite, très ship.  
>Dernière partie écrite du côté de Janet, parce qu'on ne voit pas assez de ce personnage dans la série.<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

Sam soupira. Elle se trouvait dans son labo, à rédiger un protocole théorique d'extraction du naqahdah dans les végétaux exposés. Intéressant en soi, mais pas quand vous étiez bloqué sous terre depuis cinq jours.

Toute la base était en quarantaine pour une affaire idiote. SG3 avait accidentellement ramené des formes de vie extraterrestre de leur dernière mission. Rien de bien dangereux : des sortes de petites lucioles violettes entourées d'un halo vert -mix de couleurs jurant affreusement soit dit en passant- se baladaient dans les conduits. Elles étaient fort heureusement aussi inoffensives que des libellules, oui mais voilà, la population aurait trouvé anguille sous roche si ces bestioles apparaissaient soudainement parmi la faune terrienne.

Le complexe de Cheyenne Mountain était donc coupé physiquement de la surface le temps que les nouvelles recrues du SGC arpentent les couloirs de leurs filets à papillon. C'était amusant les premiers jours, mais cela commençait à être pesant. En plus, Daniel squattait son bureau et poussait une exclamation à chaque lecture 'stupéfiante' selon ses dires.

Enfin, pour l'heure, même lui semblait lassé, avachi sur le coin du bureau spécial paperasse.

« À quoi pensez vous Saaam ?

- Hmmm… Ce que je ferai si je pouvais rentrer chez moi. Me relaxer en jogging avec un bon thé et un bain. Et qui sait, profiter de mon chaton. Et vous ?

- J'avoue que je ne dirai pas non à un thé. Vous avez repris un chat après Schrödinger ?

- Vous voyez Daniel, l'avantage avec les chats c'est qu'ils sont autonomes, je peux le laisser s'occuper de lui tout en ayant le privilège de pouvoir en prendre soin même s'il n'en a pas besoin. Il suffit de lui faire confiance. Et j'adore _vraiment_ celui-ci.

- Pas une adepte des chiens vous.

- Pas vraiment. Les bons toutous obéissants ce n'est pas pour moi, j'aime assez être surprise.

- Jack en voudrait un s'il avait le temps. » Argua Daniel, ce qui ne lui valut qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part de l'astrophysicienne.

- Le Colonel fait bien ce qu'il veut.

- Comme avec Nicholls ? » Daniel était fier de son coup. S'il attendait une réaction, même infime, il ne l'obtint pas. Sam répondit sans une once d'hésitation, parfaitement détachée.

- Le Lieutenant Nicholls est un bon officier. Elle ne fait pas la chasse aux mâles, je pense.

- Oui mais Jack...

- Jack quoi ? » Interrompit une voix. « Carter, Daniel, je vous dérange ? » demanda par pure politesse O'neill, pénétrant dans le bureau de Sam sans même attendre une réponse.

- Non Monsieur. Daniel me disait que vous aviez une opportunité avec le Lieutenant Nicholls.

- Oh. Elle est mignonne » fit-il en arquant un sourcil.

- Un peu jeune pour vous monsieur mais si vous les aimez ainsi.

- Vous feriez de même » commença Jack en haussant les épaules négligemment « si un joli lieutenant vous faisait de l'œil Major.

- J'attendrai qu'il soit un peu plus éloigné de la majorité.

- Oh, le Sergent Evans qui vous apporte votre café tous les mercredis va devoir patienter encore cinq ans alors.

- Je ferai une exception s'il prends plus de poils au menton.

- Vous les aimez barbus Carter ?

- Ça a ses avantages Monsieur.

- Oh... Je vois.

Daniel les fixait, sidéré, tournant la tête tantôt vers l'un puis vers l'autre comme s'ils se renvoyaient une balle de tennis. Depuis quand exactement ses deux amis à la relation ambiguë pouvaient parler aussi directement de leurs hypothétiques conquêtes ?

La situation d'enfermement jouait probablement pour beaucoup dans cette discussion inhabituellement personnelle sur leur lieu de travail, mais à ce point ? Il y avait un humour sous-jacent dans leurs paroles, est-ce qu'ils pétaient les plombs ? Ils s'amusaient de leurs perspectives amoureuses respectives, alors qu'ils auraient dû s'échanger quelques politesses, et enterrer le sujet avec gêne et empressement.

« Hého ? Da-ni-eeel ?

- Euh oui pardon, quoi Jack ? » se reprit le jeune homme, réajustant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez.

- Vous en avez un alors ? » écopant d'un regard intrigué de l'archéologue, le colonel soupira en comprenant que leur ami ne les avait pas écouté du tout. Il poursuivit « Un journal, Daniel. Avec Carter, on a besoin de regarder l'horoscope pour regarder sa compatibilité amoureuse avec le Sergent.

- Pas depuis la quarantaine... » prononça Daniel d'une voix soucieuse, se passant la main dans les cheveux. C'est bon, ils devenaient dingues après cinq jours d'enfermement, espérons qu'ils n'allaient pas rechercher à manger de la chair humaine après le septième.

- Oh, zut... »

Ça lui donnait la migraine de s'appesantir sur l'incongru de cette conversation. Daniel s'excusa, préférant retourner dans ses quartiers et peut-être se mettre à faire un somme… Jack et Sam se retournèrent pour le voir quitter la pièce sans une quelconque explication. Bizarre.

« Bah qu'est-ce qu'il lui prends ?

- Aucune idée Monsieur. Que vouliez-vous ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que je veux _quelque chose _Carter? » questionna le colonel en lui jetant un regard équivoque, démentant ses propos.

- Vous avez fait le chemin jusqu'à mon labo.

- Je m'ennuyais dans le mien. Que faites-vous ? » demanda Jack en s'approchant d'elle, se plaçant dans son dos pour lire l'écran par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

- Un écrit théorique pour Jay.

- Jay… Felger va être _content _de votre investissement dans ses projets Major » prononça Jack d'une voix qu'il voulait détachée mais où perçait un soupçon de jalousie. Inconsciemment, il s'approcha d'elle, frôlant son dos de son torse. La brusque inspiration qu'elle prit en le sentant lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de se détacher d'elle. Alors il tendit le bras pour pointer une phrase de son index, prétextant y voir un point à souligner.

- Monsieur ? » s'enquit Sam d'une voix qu'elle eu du mal à rendre ferme, manifestement troublée par leur proximité. Et Jack n'allait pas laisser passer cela. Aussi murmura-t-il dans son cou.

- Major, vous ne voyez pas de problème ?

- Non » répondit-elle visiblement confuse, relisant sa phrase. Laquelle ne lui semblait pourtant pas incorrecte, argh, elle avait du mal à se concentrer pour voir l'erreur que Jack lui pointait. Tout ceci car cet homme la collait de si près.

- Vous écrivez, alors qu'il y a des tas de choses plus _excitantes_ que vous pourriez faire lorsque vous n'êtes pas en service... » chuchota-t-il, fier de la sentir frissonner, il ponctua sa phrase d'un geste qu'il prit soin de camoufler à la caméra du labo, placée derrière eux.

Sam ne put retenir le gémissement rauque qui franchit ses lèvres tandis que Jack lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille. Son corps se coula doucement en arrière, pressant son dos légèrement arqué contre le torse de son supérieur. Ne pouvant résister à son contact.

« Jack... » soupira-t-elle, sans qu'elle-même ne sache ce pourquoi elle soupirait. À cause de son comportement indécent, du fait qu'ils soient à la base, ou pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas en si bon chemin ?

Elle allait renverser la tête sur l'épaule derrière elle, avide de son contact. Mais ce fut à ce moment que Jack se redressa, s'éloignant brusquement. Il venait de réaliser ce qu'elle allait faire, c'est-à-dire s'oublier devant la caméra où ce geste aurait été pleinement visible, contrairement à ceux que lui-même avait eu un peu plus tôt. Il se figea un instant, assimilant le pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle, et même si son ego jubilait, sa raison s'en voulait de faire subir cela à sa compagne.

Il pouvait voir à quel point elle était tendue. Autant que lui d'ailleurs. Se raclant la gorge, il recula d'un pas supplémentaire, veillant toutefois à rester dans l'axe de vue de la caméra afin de dissimuler un peu son second, et la protéger de sa bêtise masculine.

« Que diriez-vous d'aller rejoindre Teal'c et se défouler dans la salle d'entraînement ?

- Volontiers » s'exclama Sam, montée sur ressort en bondissant littéralement de son siège, s'empressant d'aller évacuer sa frustration et sa soudaine tension à l'aide de ses poings.

L'idée était plus que bienvenue, rien de tel que le jaffa vous mettant une raclée pour se calmer. Les deux officiers traversèrent côte à côte les couloirs de la base à vive allure, ne s'accordant l'un l'autre que des œillades discrètes.

« O'neill, Major Carter ? » Les salua Teal'c, ses deux sourcils bien relevés de les voir muets comme des carpes à trépigner sur place. Tous deux s'étaient changés en tenue de sport dans des vestiaires séparés, et Jack poussa finalement son second devant lui. Arguant qu'il préférait s'échauffer avec un punching-ball qu'en étant le punching-ball du jaffa.

Et comme cela il pouvait tout à loisir observer la jeune femme luttant avec Teal'c. Celui-ci lui montrait des feintes, en bon pédagogue, et était avec elle tellement plus délicat. Ouais, c'était certain, avec lui Teal'c aimait mettre quelques bonnes claques, le bougre devait se venger des blagues qui ne lui plaisaient pas. Et comme le jaffa ne saisissait pas l'humour terrien… argh.

Sam était devenue très agile. Bien sûr, elle avait toujours été douée en combat, comme il l'avait appris à ses dépends lors des débuts de leur coopération. Mais sous l'enseignement de Teal'c, elle s'était hautement perfectionnée. C'était le cas de tous d'ailleurs, le jaffa leur avait tant apporté. Elle se mouvait avec grâce et fluidité, compensant son manque de force par sa souplesse.

Oh oui, elle était définitivement _très _souple… Jack soupira, ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il réussirait à se calmer. Finalement, c'est lui qui aurait dû se faire cogner par Teal'c, il aurait fini en ayant trop mal au crâne pour s'imaginer avec son major.

Sam se sentait dégrisée. Combattre avait le don de la rendre euphorique. C'était un des seuls moments où son cerveau cessait enfin ses réflexions, et où elle pouvait donc juste se contenter de ressentir l'action. Enfin, cela était aussi le cas lorsque Jack lui faisait perdre ses moyens comme un peu plus tôt dans son laboratoire. Ô dieu, heureusement qu'il s'était écarté, songea-t-elle. C'était l'avantage du combat, lui au moins ne lui faisait pas perdre les pédales, même dirigée par ses ressentis.

La sensation de douleur elle-même ne la rebutait pas, car elle injectait un coup de fouet d'adrénaline, et Sam raffolait de cela comme la majorité des soldats de terrain. Bien sûr, elle avait bien conscience que le jaffa était plus délicat envers elle qu'envers Jack et Daniel. Néanmoins celui-ci l'avait punie de son inattention d'un bon coup dans l'épaule qui lui vaudrait très certainement une marque. Ça lui apprendrait à regarder ce que son colonel faisait.

Finalement, Teal'c s'excusa de rompre le combat pour partir pratiquer le Kel'no'Reem, dans le silence de ses quartiers. Leur enjoignant de pratiquer un peu ensemble. Mais vu le regard que son supérieur posait sur elle, Sam sut que c'était une _très_, _très_ mauvaise idée. Rien ne l'empêchait de la dévorer d'un regard embrasé, maintenant que leur ami était parti.

Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais prit finalement la fuite. Parce qu'elle n'était pas franchement sure de la sagesse des mots qui voudraient bien franchir le barrage de ses lèvres. Sam délaça ses chaussures, savourant la fraîcheur des vestiaires. Quelquefois, être à des dizaines de mètres sous terre avait des avantages.

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant derrière elle était tout ce qu'elle attendait, comprit-elle subitement en l'entendant. Elle ne voulait que cela. Tout son corps se liquéfia sous la chaleur du corps de Jack, l'enserrant de ses bras. Torse contre dos. Penchant sa tête pour embrasser sa nuque, sa mâchoire, et lui voler un baiser qu'elle lui accorda pourtant bien volontiers.

Des vestiges de lucidité la forcèrent pourtant à ouvrir la bouche pour autre chose qu'accueillir sa langue.

« Jack… quelqu'un pourrait...

- Pas dans la douche... » lui répondit son colonel un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres l'attirant avec lui dans une cabine, laissant l'eau imbiber leurs vêtements. Cela n'avait aucune forme d'importance pour l'heure.

* * *

><p><strong>Une semaine plus tôt<strong>

Le véhicule se gara à l'arrière de la maison de son second. Pourtant aucun des deux n'amorça un geste durant les trente secondes qui suivirent. Réticents à rompre cette symbiose instaurée par leurs mains.

« Ehm bien, nous y sommes » indiqua Jack pour briser cette situation qui n'allait pas tarder à devenir gênante, s'ils restaient comme deux benêts assis sans raison dans une voiture à l'arrêt .

- Oui... »

Ce fut Sam qui s'extirpa de l'habitacle en premier, sortant ses clefs d'une poche et déverrouillant sa porte d'un air mal assuré. Non pas qu'elle doutait du bien fondé d'inviter son colonel chez elle en tout bien tout honneur, mais plutôt parce qu'elle se sentait anxieuse vis-à-vis de la discussion à venir.

Jack ressenti ses hésitations et se tenait en retrait, prêt à rentrer chez lui sans un mot. Il avait l'habitude des non-dits avec elle. Et dire que c'était lui que l'on incriminait de ne pas communiquer suffisamment ensuite, certes il n'était pas des plus expansifs sur ses sentiments, mais il n'était pas si compliqué non plus.

Quand Sam lui fit signe d'entrer depuis le hall, le soulagement éclata en lui comme une bulle, gonflant ses poumons. Pourtant rien n'était encore gagné.

« Vous voulez quelque chose ? Je veux dire, boire quelque chose ?

- Ce que vous avez. De l'eau. N'importe. Bon sang je m'en fiche Carter.

- Très bien, installez-vous » lui enjoint la jeune femme en lui signalant le canapé avec un sourire qu'il qualifia de timide, disparaissant dans la cuisine.

Elle revint quelques instants plus tard, deux verres à la main et une bouteille de pi_ñ_a colada dans l'autre. Elle posa le tout sur la table basse devant eux avant de s'asseoir à son tour, les yeux baissés. Jack ne l'avait jamais vue aussi peu sure d'elle. Et cela n'avait rien de rassurant sachant qu'elle avait fait exploser un soleil tout de même ! Alors il attendit en silence qu'elle se lance, après tout, c'était elle qui lui avait proposé de mettre les choses à plat, il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche pour qu'elle lui sorte que c'était une erreur et que cela n'arriverait plus.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre soir…

- Nous y voilà... » suite au regard d'incompréhension que lui adressa la jeune femme, Jack continua avec un rictus sarcastique, « quoi, j'ai parlé tout haut ? » suscitant un doux sourire chez Sam, cette tricheuse… elle allait le larguer, en quelque sorte, et arrivait en même temps à soulager cette énorme boule qui s'était formé dans son ventre en lui souriant. Décidément injuste.

- J'ai réagit comme une enfant. Impulsivement, et ensuite je vous ai traité comme… pas comme j'aurai dû. Mince, vous êtes mon supérieur, mon ami. Et je vous ai traité comme une aventure d'un soir qu'on fuit avant le matin pendant qu'elle dort sans laisser de numéro de téléphone ! » À cette réplique Jack éclata de rire en la voyant s'emporter et extrapoler à ce point. Surtout, elle ne lui avait pas dit à un seul moment que l'embrasser était une erreur, ce qui était un très bon point, et il se sentait infiniment plus léger.

- Eh bien Carter, vous feriez un mauvais badboy, parce que je sais où vous habitez…

- Ne vous moquez pas » dit-elle en souriant, l'amusement de son supérieur étant communicatif. « C'est très sérieux, je me suis vraiment sentie mal.

- Pardon Major, continuez » prononça Jack en recouvrant toute sa gravité. Qu'elle prenne ses responsabilités en le confrontant ne voulait pas dire que le dénouement allait être positif.

- La vérité, c'est que je ne peux plus faire semblant. Cette chose qu'il y a entre nous, je n'aurai pas dû y toucher parce que maintenant je ne peux plus la renfermer en moi Jack… »

Hey, il nageait en plein rêve non ? Cette fois, il avait dû mal interpréter, ou bien ? Serait-elle jamais claire un jour ? Jack l'inspecta minutieusement, la jeune femme avait le regard fuyant, les joues rougies et triturait les franges du coussin à côté d'elle. Décidément mignonne.

« Vous pourriez dire quelque chose… » murmura Sam en se relevant pour lui faire face après s'être raclé la gorge.

- Si je comprends bien, _Major _», commença Jack en accentuant son grade militaire, voulant être bien sûr qu'il ne subirait pas un revirement ultérieur, « vous suggérez une relation plus qu'amicale avec moi ?

- Si vous êtes d'accord... » répondit doucement Sam, se maudissant en même temps. Super, la palme d'or de la stupidité lui revenait pour une phrase aussi ridicule. Ses joues la brûlaient, et elle se tenait à deux pas de fuir, ce qui là aussi serait stupide vu qu'ils étaient chez elle.

Jack dû sentir qu'elle était à bout car il saisit son poignet d'un geste preste, l'attirant sur ses genoux avec un sourire en coin.

« Je suis toujours fâché contre vous Carter, vous ne m'avez pas encore invité à dîner. Bien que je tende à être beaucoup moins en colère depuis que vous êtes dans cette position » avoua-t-il en posant ses yeux sans vergogne sur les cuisses fermes de la jeune femme passées autour des siennes. Remontant sur sa poitrine si proche, puis sur ses lèvres et enfin ses yeux.

Assimilant difficilement ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où elle s'était crue rejetée et celui où elle s'était retrouvée à califourchon sur lui, Sam surmonta son hébétement. Elle était belle, la petite première de la classe, incapable de mettre ses neurones en branle pour réagir au déroulement des événements. Et puis zut pour le cerveau, elle pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre ses hanches, ajouté au sourire sexy qui s'étalait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il la dévorait du regard. Bon sang c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Alors elle l'embrassa. À nue, y laissant filtrer toutes les émotions ressenties ses derniers jours. Désir, frustration, angoisse, soulagement. Amour. Elle avait besoin de lui, autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Cette certitude explosa en eux tandis qu'ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre.

« Carter » chuchota-t-il avec difficulté, à bout de souffle. « N'oubliez que je suis toujours fâché contre vous… » poursuivit-il d'une voix où perçait un émerveillement certain, démentant ses propos. Et sa compagne n'en fut pas dupe.

- Je sais… le dîner. Je vais faire les choses correctement chaton » le taquina-t-elle, trop heureuse de la conclusion des événements. « Pizza ?

- _Tout_ ce que vous voudrez Carter » répondit Jack tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du téléphone.

Elle le sentit approcher dans son dos tandis qu'elle composait le numéro, ses mains d'homme se déposant sur ses hanches tandis que la première tonalité retentissait à son oreille. Et ses lèvres dans son cou, sous son oreille… Sam sentit tout son corps se tendre et prit une soudaine aspiration en réalisant que c'était _cet_ homme, tandis qu'il mordillait la chair tendre près de son épaule.

Pour toute réponse, la main droite de Jack s'envola de sa hanche pour poser un doigt sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, lui intimant le silence. Attendant qu'elle ait retrouvé une respiration normale pour abaisser sa main et la glisser contre son ventre, à même la peau. Ses abdominaux se contractèrent violemment sous son toucher et il adora cela.

L'écoutant d'une oreille saluer son interlocuteur d'une voix assez ferme, Jack se recula d'un pas, juste assez pour relever le t-shirt de Sam, glissant ses doigts le long de son dos dénudé, la sentant frémir lorsque son pouce caressa la peau douce dissimulée sous le tissus de sa brassière.

Alors il se pencha pour embrasser sa colonne vertébrale en plusieurs endroits, savourant les longs frissons que cela déclenchait en réponse chez son second. Souriant, il l'entendit terminer sa conversation téléphonique avec une voix toujours sous contrôle, même s'il y sentait percer un soupçon d'essoufflement et d'impatience. Cette femme était vraiment très forte, s'il n'avait pas son corps tremblant contre le sien il aurait presque pu croire qu'il la laissait indifférente.

Lui n'était certainement pas indifférent en tout cas. Surtout pas quand elle se retourna dans ses bras pour le regarder avec ces yeux-là. Il la souleva promptement pour l'allonger sur le canapé, sous lui. Glissant sa langue sur son ventre pendant qu'elle haletait.

« Jack... » gémit-elle en tirant sur sa veste.

- Chut… ta punition » eut-elle pour toute réponse tandis que son compagnon remontait davantage son t-shirt pour accéder à sa poitrine. Sam se laissa faire docilement, une main crispée dans les cheveux de son colonel, quand une question lui traversa l'esprit.

- Tu as vraiment maté mes seins à la base ?

- Ne me dit pas que tu penses à Danny _là maintenant_ ? » s'exclama Jack en se reculant l'air dégoûté, les cheveux ébouriffés et totalement indigné. Sam gloussa.

- Je pense plutôt que je ne m'en remet pas que tu ais envie de moi.

- Ça me semble évident pourtant… » répondit Jack en lui lançant un regard équivoque.

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit à ce moment. Sam se leva, réajustant son t-shirt sur son ventre et ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, laissant au colonel l'opportunité de leur servir un verre de pi_ñ_a colada abandonnée sur la table. Il avait la gorge vraiment très sèche soudainement.

* * *

><p>Janet Fraisier s'étira avant d'épousseter sa blouse blanche. Elle venait de finir le check-up de SG5, revenus de mission l'heure précédente. N'ayant aucune urgence à l'infirmerie -aussi étonnant que ce soit, il n'était même pas arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux à Siler aujourd'hui-, elle décida de s'octroyer une pause.<p>

Pour cela, rien de tel que d'aller bavarder entre femmes avec sa meilleure amie. Surtout que Cassie s'était plaint de ne pas voir Sam assez souvent ces temps-ci, aussi avait-elle décidé de l'inviter à la maison ce week-end. Enfin, si ces maudites fées fluos voulaient bien rentrer chez elles.

L'adoption de la petite rescapée du plan de Nirti avait changé les rapports entre les deux femmes. Autrefois, Sam Carter n'était qu'une militaire comme tant d'autres à ses yeux. Elle était aimée de tout le monde, et Janet pouvait le comprendre : cette femme avait un sourire de dingue, allié à une silhouette gracieuse, et gradée. Sans plus.

Puis elle avait appris à aimer son caractère malicieux et osé lorsque la base avait été sous le contrôle d'Hathor. Elle s'était surprise à apprécier sa compagnie plus que la moyenne lorsque SG1 rentrait de mission et devait se faire ausculter. En fait, elle avait été prise sous son charme à son tour. Hé, non pas qu'elle avait une inclination particulière pour les femmes, non, elle préférait les hommes bien virils. Mais Sam était de ce genre de personne qui sait se faire aimer sans même le rechercher, et en cela Janet était un peu jalouse de son amie.

Alors quand la petite protégée de SG1 avait été 'désamorcée' et qu'il avait fallu quelqu'un pour la prendre sous sa responsabilité, Janet n'avait pas eu à y réfléchir à deux fois. Cassandra était devenue tout naturellement sa fille, le docteur pouvant lui apporter la stabilité qu'aucun des autres militaires n'aurait pu lui offrir.

Tout SG1 rendait toutefois régulièrement visite à la fillette. Mais Sam, c'était resté spécial. Après tout, c'était elle qui était retournée chercher Cassandra lorsqu'ils l'avaient tous isolée en attendant qu'elle explose. Et quelque part ce lien tissé si fort lors de ce moment n'avait jamais disparu.

Les deux femmes avaient donc en quelque sorte partagé la maternité de Cassie. Janet n'était pas envieuse de ce lien entre sa fille et son amie, loin de là. Elle respectait profondément Sam pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Cassandra, et la jeune fille était devenue un lien inaliénable dans leur amitié.

Le laboratoire scientifique de Carter était étonnement vide. Tiens, voilà qui était franchement inhabituel. Il fallait croire que même Sam pouvait se lasser de parler de naqahdah au bout d'un moment.

Janet passa tenter sa chance dans le bureau de Daniel, lui aussi silencieusement vide. Le bureau d'O'neill, si tant est qu'il en ait réellement un, ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer. Elle l'imaginait sombre, sous une moquette de poussière, avec des toiles d'araignées hébergeant des résidentes capables de digérer un chien. Restait les quartiers de Teal'c. Le voyant en pleine méditation, Janet était sur le point de faire demi-tour lorsque le jaffa entre-ouvrit un œil.

« Docteur Fraiser, que puis-je pour vous ?

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger Teal'c. Savez-vous où se trouve Sam ?

- Je viens de laisser le Major Carter en salle d'entraînement. »

Le jaffa avait refermé sa paupière, signe que son Kel'no'Reem n'était pas fini, alors Janet ravala son remerciement et s'esquiva sans le perturber davantage.

Elle se rendit dans les quartiers alloués au sport, mais la salle principale était elle aussi désespérément dépeuplée. Décidément… À croire que Sam n'était que le pur produit de son imaginaire. Bon, plus qu'à jeter un œil dans les vestiaires, dernière chance. Sinon, elle retournerait à l'infirmerie et attendrait de la croiser au mess par-exemple.

Se dirigeant vers la salle de rechange destinée aux femmes, Janet poussa légèrement la porte d'une dizaine de centimètres avant de se figer dans le doute, vérifiant rapidement l'écriteau au-dessus de la porte qui indiquait des vestiaires féminins. Elle avait cru entendre une voix d'homme, pourtant l'endroit était vide à l'exception d'une cabine, dont le bruit d'eau indiquait clairement la présence de quelqu'un. Jackpot, elle avait sûrement enfin trouvé Sam.

Janet entrouvrit plus largement la porte, se préparant à entrer dans la pièce et manifester sa présence à son amie.

« Cinq jours, c'est... beaucoup trop... pour attendre de repartager ton lit... » La voix pourtant entrecoupée lui parut familière, elle avait son nom sur le bout de la langue.

- Alors arrêtes de parler Jack ». Et ça, c'était définitivement Sam. Son intonation soupirante ne laissait aucunement place à l'imagination face à leur activité.

Janet recula alors, refermant la porte le plus discrètement possible. Hé, elle n'avait pas rêvé, il y avait bien un homme ici. Mais ça ne la regardait définitivement pas.

Elle se sentait troublée par deux sentiments distincts : le premier était heureux pour son amie, car dieu elle savait à quel point cette relation avec son supérieur la déchirait. Le second sentiment était une forme d'appréhension, de savoir ce qu'elle savait désormais. Cet interdit qui pouvait nuire aux deux officiers.

Par contre, Janet ne ressentait pas de dépit à l'encontre de Sam. Elle avait assez de discernement pour saisir les cent une raisons valables pour lesquelles son amie ne s'était pas confiée à elle sur sa relation amoureuse. Si Sam se décidait un jour à lui avouer, alors tant mieux, elle serait là pour elle. Si pourtant elle ne le faisait jamais, alors tant pis.

Janet continuerait d'agir comme de coutume, à cela en plus qu'elle couvrirait son amie de n'importe quel prétexte si quoi que ce soit menaçait de les trahir.

Elle était un brin curieuse, mais ma foi, elle pouvait gérer cela.

**Fin fin.  
>J<strong>**e souhaite**** que cela vous a****it ****plu. Merci de m'avoir lu, ****et un grand merci à ceux qui m'auront laissé un retour sur mes écrits. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Je n'ai pas pu répondre en particulier cas par cas à ceux qui ont posté en tant qu'invités sur le site, du coup j'espère qu'ils repasseront par-là, et j'espère les retrouver prochainement.**


End file.
